Night whisper
by LinMo
Summary: Elliot and Olivia go over for a drink after work. E/O My first story and I'm German so please be kind.


„I'm tired."

Olivia glanced to her partner with a light smile. "Well its 1 am, we're up since 8 am…so I think I should be worried if you weren't."

Elito did not answer but stared out of the window of their car. "Im just wonering how you can still stay awake..I drank at least two cans of coffee and my eyes are as heavy as some stones, and you with your silly water look like having slept for a few hours."

"Oh, do I hear there encvy in your voice? Because Im terribly good looking and you..Well don't wanna hurt ya.. Hey, Nightshift comes."

Liv nodded onto a black mercedes parking on the opposite of the street.

"Great." Elliot kicked the engine alive. "Ya wanna go on a drink? Theres a Pub not far away." Olivia rose her shoulders. "Why not?"

In the bar, a dark hole with some atrabilious looking guys sitting on unclean tables, they offered heineken and sat down. Elliot leaned backwards and glanced around. Liv rose an eyebrow and asked: "Is this your favourite Pub since your divorce?"

Elliot tok a deep breath before he answered. "Well, its dark, nobody asks me about silly things and I bet I will never meet some old frinds who will just commiserate me. Yeah, I think you could call it my fav."

He smiled but his partner could see the sad shimmer in the back of his eyes.

She leaned forwards and took his hand. "El, how are you? You never talk about this..thing but everyone can see you need to talk."

Theire beers came. Elliot took a big sip and starred into Olivias eyes.

"Youre right. I don't wanna talk about this. You wouldn't understand."

"But why, Elliot? I am your partner, if I don't understand who else could? Tell me. I don't want you to be lost in gloomy thoughts the next time were in life danger, I need a partner I can trust in every situation not a one who maybe oversees any danger."

With a sudden, hard motion he grabbed her wrist.

"Liv", he whispered. "Believe me, you cannot understand. You would never see how I can anyhow be happy about this. How I am facilitated every evening I come home and there are not four children wanting me to play with them, but an empty flat where I can do what I need. Liv, Kathy and I..our love went years ago. It was just a question of time til she would go. And it was better that way. Of course..the children.. Its hard for them. But it is better for us."

He became silent and left her wrist. She disbelieving looked at him. "Okay, Elliot, you were right. I don't understand." She took a sip of her beer. "I think I should go."

"I'll bring ya." Liv nodded slowly, avoiding to look into his eyes.

Back in the car, Elliot began to talk again. "Kathy is having a lover since three years. I never had an idea, but how should I? I spend more time with you then with my family, and when I came back home I didn't have energy to be really – I mean really – interested in them. " He paused and starred at a traffic lights red shine. She knew how he must feel, she remembered how it had been with Jack. But before she could fall into her own memories about a love from a century ago, Elliot talked again.

"We didn't love each other anymore. She loves her lover..this Brad, or whatever. And I.." he looked at her but did not say the words. "She left me, and it was the better thing to do. I am not adorable with my possession for the job, and she noticed that and reacted. For her it is better."

Olivia laid her hand on his arm. "Don't say that, Elliot. You are a wonderful person and the best partner I ever could imagine. Maybe you just were not the right one for Kathy."

He stopped the car and gave a acquiescent nod. "Maybe. Youre at home, Liv."

"Wanna come up for some coffee?"

Olivia didn't want to leave her partner alone in that mood. "Mkay."

They left the car and entered her flat.

Elliot had already been in her place, so he put his coat onto the hidden wardrobe and followed her into the kitchen.

Olivia stood in front of the coffee machine fighting with the coffee powder. Her fingers began to shake a little when she smelled his scent behind her. She felt the warmth of his body though he stood on the opposite of the kitchen. Finally, she turned around and looked at him. He had admired her back view, she could see that in his eyes. "Elliot-" He went the two steps that had parted them an took her hands. His eyes were shimmering from the alkohol. "Liv…"

"It is me, right?" She asked that question half afraid, half hoping. "Its me you love."

"Who else?" Elliot smiled the self-confident smile of a playboy and laid the right hand on her cheek. Olivia did not know if she should smile or kick him into his under body. "Elliot-"

"Ssshh, Liv. Don't talk." He slowly leaned in and touched her lips with his. Feeling hi warm skin on hers, Olivia lost her concerns. She wripped her arms around his neck, pulling him near, and kissed as if there was no tomorrow. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to a wild game, hot and arousing.

His hands caressed her back and finally his lips left hers and kissed a trail to her neck, snuggling her warm skin. She moaned and her arms wandered over his back, through his hair, finally taking his hands and pulling him to the bedroom. Without breaking the kiss, they fell on her bed together. He lay her down and caressed her skin with his lips while she began to unbutton his shirt. With slow motions he slid her shirt over her shoulders but not her hands. She lay on her back with her arms over her head, bonded by her shirt and tried to stay calm why his lips were caressing her breasts.

Later, they lay there together, her head on his chest, their fingers intertwined.

He placed a soft kiss on her hair while she listened to his heart beat watching the sky outside growing lighter. The morning dawned.

"El?", she whispered softly.

"Whats up, Liv?"

"Was this the right thing?"

"I don't know.."

She took a deep breath and played with the curls on his chest.

The lay there in silence for a few minutes.

"Liv, Honey?"

"Hm?" She had alsmost fallen asleep.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"That it is you."

She smiled.

"Must have been..female intuition." She kissed him and closed her eys to sleep.

The last thing she heard before she drifted of was,

"You were damn right, I love you. More than anything else."


End file.
